La Culpa es de los Gatos
by Fabi-Sasuke
Summary: A Sakura le gustan los gatos. A Sasuke, no tanto. Y la llegada de una familia felina a la casa hará que Sakura saque su lado maternal. -Mira, Sasuke, este se parece a ti. Podríamos considerar tener unos de nuestra especie. -¡¿Hijos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sama. Hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Espero que les guste, será una historia bastante corta.

* * *

_**La Culpa es de los Gatos**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**_

Sasuke besó delicadamente la frente de su hermosa novia, quién se mantenía abrazada a él de forma protectora mientras dormía plácidamente.

Desde que habían decidido vivir juntos en una de las muchas casas del Uchiha ubicada en Fukushima, todas las noches la observaba dormir hasta caer dormido por el cansancio y luego continuaba con su tarea el día siguiente, despertando siempre momentos antes. No podía evitarlo, se veía tan tranquila y despreocupada durmiendo que le daba una sensación de calidez en el pecho y no le importaba estar quieto allí solo observándola hasta que despertara.

Suavemente acarició la mejilla de la chica con la yema de sus dedos, deslizándolos luego hasta su boca, delineando sus sonrosados labios. Apenas haciendo contacto, bajó poco a poco por su barbilla pasando a su cuello, paseándolos por toda el área de la clavícula. Su vista se concentraba en las líneas imaginarias que iba trazando, sin percatarse del instante en el que había llegado a rozar la suave y blanca zona en la que comenzaba a notarse el inicio de su pecho que era cubierto por una pequeña camisa blanca de tiritos.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando notó lo que estaba a punto de tocar. Apartó la mano con rapidez, no la tocaría mientras dormía, y de pronto sintió que la pelirrosa se revolvía un poco y se rascaba ligeramente el lugar donde sus dedos habían estado anteriormente.

Sasuke vio que su chica abría los ojos con algo de pereza y luego dirigía su adormilada mirada hacia él.

- Buenos días…- su voz sonó suave y algo cansada, provocando un pequeño sentimiento de culpa en el Uchiha. La había despertado sin querer.

- Buenos días.- respondió casi en un susurro.- discúlpame por despertarte. Sigue durmiendo.- acarició su mejilla con sutileza provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eso es lo que tenía planeado hacer.- una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.

Se abrazó aún más a su pelinegro cerrando los ojos en el proceso; le dio un leve beso en el cuello y luego reposó la cabeza en el descubierto hombro del chico, quien, como siempre, permanecía sin prenda alguna cubriendo su pecho por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba dormir apresado por la tela de una camiseta.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación, lo único que Sasuke escuchaba era la tenue respiración de ella.

Paz y tranquilidad los rodeaba, hasta que el sonido seco de un plato rompiéndose se escuchó en el piso de abajo, poniendo al muchacho en alerta.

¿Alguien había entrado en su casa?

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama sin mover mucho a Sakura y puso una almohada en su lugar para que la chica no se percatara de su ausencia.

Fue hacia la puerta y tomó la llave del cuarto que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación poniéndole seguro antes de cerrarla.

Ya en el pasillo, inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada y todo parecía estar en orden. Caminó con sigilo detallando cada cosa que había en él; mostraba varias puertas cerradas a ambos lados, al parecer nada estaba cambiado. Los retratos, las lámparas, la mesita del lado derecho con un espejo y un teléfono acompañado de una agenda pequeña y un bolígrafo; cada cosa en su lugar en perfecto orden.

Al menos parecía que no habían subido al segundo piso… aún.

Con cautela bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, escalón por escalón. Cuando su pie descalzo tocó las frías cerámicas del piso, se medio apoyó en la pared y fue acercándose a la cocina. A cada paso que daba, los ruidos se hacían más notables. El intruso parecía muy tranquilo haciendo de las suyas sin importarle que estuviesen en la casa.

Cuando estuvo junto a la puerta de la cocina, escuchó claramente como algún objeto metálico caía al piso. Esa fue su señal para entrar velozmente en posición de ataque y encontrarse frente a frente con… ¿un gato?

- ¿Tú de nuevo? - tomó al conocido gato que comía de su basura y cuando abrió la ventana para sacarlo, este le arañó el brazo y corrió tras el refrigerador.- Maldita bola de pelos.

- ¿Sasuke? – su novia entró en la cocina tallándose un ojo para luego bostezar.- ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

- Lo siento, Sakura. Pero escuché ruidos aquí y bajé para encontrarme con el mugriento gato hurgando en la basura.- dijo algo molesto. Ese minino muchas veces le había hecho lo mismo a distintas horas del día.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- Detrás del refrigerador, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Movió el refrigerador como si este no pesara en lo absoluto, logrando despertar los sentidos de Sakura ante tanta fuerza masculina. Se veía muy bien sin camisa.

Unos tiernos y débiles maullidos se hicieron presentes al apartar la nevera, dejando al descubierto a tres pequeños gatitos que estaban siendo protegidos por el odiado gato. Parecían tres bolitas: una blanca, una amarilla y otra negra. A la pelirrosa le brillaron los ojos al ver a semejantes criaturitas peludas que vivían en su cocina sin que ella lo supiera.

- No puede ser. ¿Más gatos? – preguntó hastiado el pelinegro viendo la escena.- Lo siento, pero no me gustan los ladrones de comida así que deberán irse de aquí.- les dijo como si estos le entendieran y se acercó para tomarlos pero el gato más grande, resultando ser una gata, se interpuso mientras bufaba con ahínco.

- No, Sasuke. Espera.- detuvo el brazo de su novio y le sonrió con dulzura por lo que iba a hacer, y era algo que quizá a él no le agradaría mucho.

La chica abrió la despensa y sacó una bolsita con comida para gatos. Tomó un poco y se lo ofreció a la gata protectora. Esta olió el alimento y acarició las piernas de la joven con su pelaje a modo de agradecimiento para después comer con algo de desesperación.

- ¿Lo ves? Sólo tenía hambre.

Mientras la felina se atragantaba gustosa, Sakura se acercó a los mininos más pequeños y los acarició con cuidado. Sasuke observaba estupefacto.

- ¿Comida para gatos? – preguntó el moreno viendo acusadoramente a la pelirrosa.

- Bueno…- rió tontamente ante la pregunta, sabía que algún día Sasuke se enteraría del contrabando para gatos que estaba escondido en la alacena, pero qué más daba.- la compré hace algunos días.

- Comida… para gatos.

- Sí, pero…

- Ya entiendo por qué hay una invasión de gatos aquí, los alimentas a diario. Ahora jamás nos libraremos de ellos.

- Sasuke, ten un poco más de corazón. Sólo son unos pequeños animales, ¿qué daño podrían causar?

Allí Sakura supo que no debió preguntarle eso al moreno. El chico inició una larga lista de motivos por los cuales no deben tenerse gatos en una casa, mientras ella tuvo que comenzar también a repudiar las opiniones de este con los motivos por los que los gatos son buenas mascotas. Sin dejar de debatir en ningún momento, la pelirrosa preparó la comida, desayunó y lavó los platos, y Sasuke a su vez desayunó y leyó el periódico; pero ninguno dejó de hablar de… gatos.

- Además, sólo te quieren si les das comida. Son unas sabandijas.- dijo ya cansado el pelinegro, pero no se rendiría.

- Si se quedan en una casa es porque le tienen aprecio a su dueño, el cual debe alimentarlos.- opinó la muchacha ya harta de todo.

- Es lo mismo, te dan cariño sólo para que les des comida.- habló viendo a los inquilinos con desprecio.

- Te dan cariño porque te aprecian al ser bueno y darles alimento para vivir.- respondió observando con ternura como jugaban entre ellos.

- No me gustan los gatos.- soltó él como último argumento.

- Sí me gustan los gatos.- contraatacó sin más.

- Quiero besarte.- dijo, tomándola de la cintura.

- Y yo quiero que dejes a los gatos donde están porque serán mis mascotas de ahora en adelante.- se soltó del agarre y tomó a uno de los gatitos y lo puso contra su pecho.

- Demonios, no funcionó.- se dijo a sí mismo viendo la escena.

Sakura observaba al pequeño minino de pelaje negro, y grandes ojitos verdes. Una sensación de extrañeza la invadió, y por un segundo creyó ver al gatito como a un bebé de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdosos que le sonreía. Se sorprendió ante eso, y muchos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien? – puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué? – volteó hacia su moreno y le sonrió de forma rara al volver a la realidad.- Sí, muy bien.

Sasuke no supo qué pensar ante esa sonrisa no propia de la ojijade. Se parecía a la sonrisa materna que le dirigía su madre cuando estaba pequeño, y eso le asustó más.

- ¿No crees que este se parece a ti? - le acercó el gatito a la cara y sólo logró sacarle un gesto de repugnancia.

- Ja, claro.- dijo apartándose del pequeño, cuando de pronto la chica se acercó más y se lo puso en las manos.- No, no, no. Esta cosa está sucia, que asco.- dijo devolviéndoselo.

- Sasuke, juega con Daisuke.- se lo dio otra vez y se agachó para tomar a los otros dos gatitos.

- ¿Qué juegue con quién? – la cara de rareza que puso en ese momento no tenía parangón.

- Y después jugarás con Hikaru.

- Espera un momento. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Les pongo nombres. ¿Cómo quieres que se llame ella? – preguntó feliz alzando a la bolita blanca frente a la cara de Sasuke.

- No los nombres o te encariñarás con ellos.

- Dime… un nombre… para la gatita.- lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que el pelinegro tuvo que desistir. Después se las arreglaría para deshacerse de ellos.

- Está bien, está bien. Calma.- dijo aún sintiendo el aura asesina de Sakura.- pues… ¿Ankoku?

- …

- ¿Qué? Me parece que suena bien, y como es de color blanco suena a una de las mías. Sarcasmo por todas partes.- sonrió ansioso por la reacción ante aquello.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Qué lindo nombre! - tomó a los tres gatitos entre sus brazos y se acercó a su novio.

- No, aleja esas cosas de mí.

- Bésame, Sasuke-kun.

- Cuando sueltes a esas horribles bestitas peludas.

- ¡No le digas así a los niños!

- ¿A los qué? – esa fue la frase más extraña que su novia había dicho alguna vez, cuidado si no la más rara en su vida.- Sakura, esos son… gatos…- trató de no decirlo muy fuerte, por si la chica trataba de aniquilarlo debido a la realidad que estaba confundiendo.

La pelirrosa se quedó observándolo un rato sin emitir palabra. ¿Qué había dicho?, que unos animalitos eran niños. Ya estaba delirando sin motivo aparente, era definitivo. Bajó a los mininos junto a su madre; estos comenzaron a empujarse entre ellos para poder probar la comida que ella aún devoraba hambrienta.

Se levantó nuevamente y giró su cabeza con lentitud hacia su novio, quien expectante, aumentaba su nerviosismo por la expresión que su linda chica mantenía. Ella se acercó a paso calmado y viéndolo directo a los ojos, le sonrió, y después lo besó con dulzura. Posó ambas manos tras el cuello de Sasuke dejando una en su nuca y la otra en sus suaves cabellos negros.

Retiró un poco la cara para terminar pero el pelinegro, sin querer romper el contacto, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él. Duraron unos segundos más y luego se separaron dándose cortos besos. Intercambiaron una mirada cariñosa y la pelirrosa saltó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo del mismo modo… y quedó petrificado ante lo que escuchó milisegundos después en su oído.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- …Y luego ella se fue muy sonriente a hacer otra cosa.- comentó, rememorando lo sucedido. Su acompañante asintió manteniendo la pose pensativa.

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso? – preguntó algunos segundos luego.

- Por quinta vez, sí. Ya recuerdo por qué nunca te pido ayuda, Kakashi, porque no ayudas en nada. Sólo te enfrascas en la misma pregunta.

- Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero la verdad no sabría cómo tomarlo.

- Tú eres el experto aquí, deberías saber qué pasa.- le dijo, poco convencido con la respuesta.- psicólogo bueno para nada.- murmuró entre dientes.

- Escuché eso.

- Esto es serio. Algo malo debe estar pasando con ella, es decir, no puede decir eso así como… si nada.- opinó viendo al vacío con algo de miedo, o quizá espanto, algo realmente extraño en un Uchiha.

- Al menos ella lo dice, otras hacen el juego con trampa y después, ¡sorpresa! – exclamó alzando las manos.

- No seas tonto. Quiero respuestas ahora mismo o no te pagaré.

- Sasuke, tú no me pagas. Ya me debes tu vida en consultas.

- ¿Y a mí qué? Sólo dame conclusiones, por favor.- pidió ya abatido por tantos ruegos y tonterías, actos impropios de él, pero para situaciones desesperadas medidas más desesperadas.

- ¿Has pensado en que podría estar jugándote una broma? El día de los inocentes es en dos meses. Y lo más probable es que sepa que eso te crisparía los nervios y sólo quiere molestarte.

- Sakura jamás haría una broma de ese tipo.

- Mm… ¿sabes si está en "sus días"?

- No lo está.

- ¿Algún trauma de la infancia?

- Es la persona con la infancia más feliz que conozco.- dijo, recordando las grandes historias que le contaba sobre su divertida niñez.

- Podría ser demencia. ¿La has encontrado hablando sola o con objetos inanimados?

- Por supuesto que no está loca, idiota.

- Entonces… puede ser un lapsus mental, o fue poseída por un demonio con sueños frustrados y ahora quiere cumplirlos después de milenios de agonía y desesperación.- trató de poner un ambiente tenebroso, lo cual no logró. El otro sólo alzó una ceja.- está bien, descartemos esa última.

- Has estado viendo mucha televisión, ¿no es cierto?

- Digamos que sí. Y si no es ninguna de las opciones anteriores, tendré que tomar la que obviamente era la acertada desde un principio.

- ¿Y no pudiste decírmela antes de que me dieran ganas de golpearte?

- No quería asustarte, chico. Esto no es algo que se tome a la ligera, y me temo que Sakura iba en serio.

- No… eso no es posible.

- Claro que sí. Habla con ella para que estés más seguro de que se refería a otra cosa y tal vez tú lo entendiste mal. Luego vuelves para otra consulta.

- De acuerdo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- Ya llegué.- se sacó los zapatos y entró con temor.

Pasaron los segundos y nadie respondió. No le sorprendía, a esa hora Sakura salía a caminar por ahí, o a casa de los vecinos, o a comprar, o a casa de los vecinos, o a casa de los vecinos… demonios, seguro había ido a casa de los molestos vecinos.

Dio una vuelta rápida por la enorme casa pero evidentemente su pelirrosa no se encontraba allí así que resignado se puso de nuevo los zapatos y salió a casa de sus adorados vecinos. Cómo los odiaba… eran tan escandalosos. Si hubiese pensado un poco más antes de mudarse para vivir sólo con Sakura, y hubiese inspeccionado a fondo la vida y obra de todos los de la cuadra, no tendría que aguantarlos. Tal vez hasta se hubiesen ido a vivir a la casa de campo Uchiha, o a la casa de la playa Uchiha; todas eran enormes y cómodas.

Pero no, tenían que quedarse en Fukushima, donde la gente es ruidosa y molesta.

Cuando estuvo parado en la entrada, pensó dos veces antes de tocar la puerta. Mentalmente repasó las posibilidades: Si Lee abría, no lo dejaría en paz por el resto del día; si Naruto abría, no dejaría de insultarlo por el resto del día; si Gaara abría… bueno, no pasa nada; si Ino abría, tendría que soportarla por el resto de día; si Hinata abría, tendría que esperar el resto del día para pasar mientras ella le tartamudea las buenas tardes; si Tenten abría, no dejaría de pedirle que practicara artes marciales con ella… por el resto del día. Estúpida residencia estudiantil en forma de casa.

A la final, tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguno de los fastidiosos… perdón, de los antes mencionados, le abriera. Tomó aire para calmar sus nervios, y de pronto la voz de su chica llegó hasta sus oídos: estaba en el patio de atrás charlando con sus amigas. Se acercó con cautela para evitar que lo vieran, y en un momento de distracción de estas intentó llamar la atención de Sakura cuando la palabra "bebé" retumbó en su cabeza. Se detuvo y se quedó callado tras el muro, agudizando el oído lo más que podía para escuchar de qué hablaban.

- Yo quiero tener 2.- dijo Ino con la mirada iluminada.

- Yo me conforme con 1.- respondió Tenten.

- Yo… a mi… me gustaría tener… 2 también.- dijo Hinata bastante sonrojada.

- ¿Y tú Sakura? Eres la que tiene más oportunidad de tenerlos pronto. Sasuke podría dártelos con facilidad.- la rubia le guiñó un ojo cómplice y Sakura soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

- Estoy esperando el momento justo, no se desesperen.

¡Esas malvadas arpías estaban corrompiendo la mente de su novia! ¡Ya lo sabía todo! No cabía duda, lo que Sakura le había dicho al oído y esa conversación que estaban teniendo lo demostraba todo: quería... ¡¿Hijos?

* * *

Y allí está la primera parte xD... ¿Reviews? sí son necesarios, sin ánimo y creyendo que a nadie le gusta, no puedo continuarlo u.u...

Me entra el drama xD... bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de un año y tanto, vuelvo a la vida xD! Siento miradas asesinas sobre mí e_e... Bueno, no he muerto, sólo estaba de parranda :D

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta "historia", el cual ha sido creado en un pequeño momento de inspiración que surgió justo cuando estaba conversando con mi adorada prima, Rosybeth, y recordamos que este fic existía. Ella me brindó su ayuda para continuar y ¡sorpresa!, revivimos, trayéndoles más o menos quince nuevos minutos de lectura xD

Sin más chacharera, aquí está =). Muchísima gracias por los reviews, espero que algunas dudas se aclaren en este cap.

**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sama. Hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**_La Culpa es de los Gatos_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

¡Esas malvadas arpías estaban corrompiendo la mente de su novia! ¡Ya lo sabía todo! No cabía duda, lo que Sakura le había dicho al oído y esa conversación que estaban teniendo lo demostraba todo: quería… ¡¿hijos?

- Voy a buscar los postres.- Hinata se puso de pie y entró a la vivienda.

- ¿Y te pones a esperar el dichoso momento? Oh, vamos. Sólo haz el juego con un poco de trampa.- le aconsejó su rubia amiga.

Ahora le daban consejos como los de Kakashi, ¡qué desgracia! No podía dejar que le lavaran el cerebro a su novia o si no, él sería el que cambiara pañales por el resto de la eternidad.

- Usa tus encantos femeninos.- ayudó Tenten, dándole golpecitos cómplices con el codo.

Lo malo de esos consejos al estilo Kakashi que no servían para nada, era que ¡todo el mundo los ponía en práctica! ¿Cómo haría un pobre mortal como él para resistirse a los encantos de Sakura? Era una misión imposible.

- Caerá antes de que te des cuenta.- le aseguró Ino convencida.

- Sí, pero…- la ojijade no era de seguir consejos, y menos si eran de la atolondrada de Ino. El detalle recaía en que tenían toda la razón.

- Si yo tuviera novio, ya lo habría hecho hace años.

- Pero es una gran responsabilidad. No puede tomarse a la ligera.

- Vamos, sólo tienes que mantenerlos vivos con un poco de leche.

Bestias famélicas y salvajes de la selva amazónica, eso había sonado muy cruel, incluso para él. Esas mujeres eran maquiavélicas.

- Son necesarios en la vida de toda mujer.- aseguró Tenten.- No eres un verdadero ser viviente del género femenino si no tienes uno.

- O dos…

- ¡O tres!

¿Qué? ¡¿Tres? Esas amigas de Sakura estaban locas… no, desquiciadas y necesitadas de ayuda psiquiátrica. ¿Acaso creían que él era qué? ¿Una máquina de hacer bebés? Si dejaba que la conversación tomara ese curso, acabaría teniendo una guardería en casa. Pero no podía quedarse ahí o lo descubrirían espiando sus planes. Cuando comenzó a retroceder para huir de la guarida de las brujas, una frase de Sakura lo dejó helado.

- Mm… ¿Qué les parece si le pido cuatro? – preguntó muy sonriente.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de estupefacción, y su mente se nubló dejándolo en blanco con una cara de retrasado mental. Aquello que estaba escuchando no podía ser verdad, ¡ya habían llevado a Sakura al lado obscuro! Y era incluso más diabólica que las otras tres juntas.

- ¡Excelente! – Ino se levantó eufórica y alzó el dedo pulgar hacia la pelirrosa.- ¡Esa es la actitud, amiga!

La de ojos verdes sonrió ante la reacción de la rubia y se levantó ella también pero con la intención de irse a casa. Justo en ese momento Hinata salió acompañada de Naruto con bandeja en mano, llevando las tartaletas.

- Chicas, ya debo irme. Sasuke debe tener un buen rato esperando por mí en casa.- hizo ademán de huir antes de que lograran retenerla con los postres, pero de pronto se vio atrapada en el abrazo de oso de Naruto.

- ¡Ohayo, Sakura-chan! - exclamó muy cerca de su oído, muy sonriente y escandaloso.

- Ohayo, Naruto-baka.- respondió aun más sonriente la pelirrosa, disimulando los pinchazos de dolor en su tímpano.- y sayonara también.

- ¿Tienes que irte? Pero si acabas de llegar.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que estaba comprando unas cositas para…- se detuvo al notar que Naruto estaba allí.- Pues, para…

- ¿Para…? – repitieron todos a modo de pregunta, curiosos.

Ino comprendió la situación y se ubicó al lado de Sakura, comenzando a poner caras y hacer mímica para que las otras mujeres presentes le entendieran.

- Ehm… chicas, ¿se acuerdan de la vez que SASUKE llegó a la ciudad?

- Aaahh.- soltaron Hinata y Tenten.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Sakura.- se despidió la castaña yendo hacia la casa.

- Hasta mañana.- dijo Hinata sonriente siguiendo a Tenten.

- ¿Eh? – Naruto se quedó allí sin entender nada.

- No es necesario que entiendas nada. Hasta luego, chicos.- hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida y se dispuso a irse.

- Espera, ya que hablas del baka, Sakura-chan. ¿El teme de Sasuke está en la casa?

- Sí, dijo que volvería en una hora.

- Que raro, fui hace unos minutos para pedirle los videojuegos y nadie abrió.

- Que extraño, Sasuke siempre calcula la hora exacta de su llegada a casa.- mencionó sin dejar su pose pensativa.- te llamaré para avisarte.

- De acuerdo, golpéalo de mi parte, dattebayo.

- Hasta mañana, mujer con suerte y novio.- dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura se rio por lo bajo ante la singular despedida y siguió hasta la salida. Cruzó la pequeña puerta de madera cuando un ruido entre los arbustos llamó su atención. ¿Será que sus gatitos se habían escapado? Se acercó sigilosamente, colocó sus manos entre las ramas con toda la intención de apartarlas.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? -se le erizó el vello de la nuca al sentir la voz en su oreja junto a una tibia respiración.

- Sasuke, me asustaste.- se giró encontrándose a su novio, quien la observaba inquisitivo con un ligero tic en su ceja.- ¿Te sucede algo, amor? – Sakura se puso de puntillas para darle un beso de saludo, pero extrañamente no sintió el contacto en unos labios, sino en una mejilla. Sasuke había esquivado el beso.

- No, estoy perfectamente.- respondió con seriedad mientras el exceso de información recibido unos momentos antes lo azotaban sin misericordia.- Vamos a casa, tengo mucha hambre.- la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caminar, evitando así cualquier queja o comentario. Discretamente se apartó una ramita que había quedado atorada en la solapa de su camisa, agradeciendo infinitamente que Sakura no lo descubriera en su tonto escondite. Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó la velocidad para huir sin ser visto.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Sentía que estaba en una de esas películas de horror donde los vecinos eran unos seres extraterrestres que buscaban succionar los cerebros de los inocentes para poder alimentar a sus crías. Se abofeteó mentalmente, ahora asociaba todo con bebés. Tendría que hablar seriamente con su padre para demoler esa residencia estudiantil que estaba junto a su hogar. Era malo para la salud mental de las pelirrosas, y también para la de él.

Supo que la cosa iría mal cuando ese montón de estudiantes que alquilaron la casa contigua fueron a darles la bienvenida. ¿Quién demonios te lleva una cesta de mercado llena de los dulces que tanto odias y unas revistas porno aseverando que son para los momentos de ocio? Por favor, esa etapa de estudiante vicioso ya la había quemado hacía mucho. Para su mala suerte, a Sakura le agradaron casi inmediatamente los residentes y eso selló su condena de muerte. ¿Cómo su chica podía tolerar a ese sexteto de niñatos atrapados en los cuerpos de unos veinteañeros? Aunque no siempre eran un suplicio para él, tenían sus momentos agradables.

Al ingresar en su no-humilde morada, decidió tranquilizar sus nervios con un buen vaso de leche fría mientras Sakura preparaba el almuerzo. Pero al tomar el cartón de la nevera se percató de que la única sobreviviente era una diminuta gota del líquido. Lo lanzó a la basura y miró con ingenuidad a su novia, quien yacía sentada en el suelo jugando con las condenadas bolas de pelo vivientes al tiempo que les colocaba un tazón lleno de... leche.

- Sakura, ¿qué sucedió con la leche? Ayer traje y ya no hay.- intentó sonar lo más casual que podía, pero su semblante un poco molesto no le ayudaba.

- ¿De verdad? Lo siento, amor. Es que ellos están muy pequeñitos aún para comer alimentos sólidos.

- ¿Y qué voy a beber? ¿Agua?

- No te hará daño.- todo lo decía sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba muy ocupada jugando con el gatito negro. Sasuke se sintió ultrajado viendo cómo esas cosas acaparaban toda la atención de su novia.- Come, cariño. Debes estar hambriento.

- Vaya que lo estoy, pero… aún no preparas nada.

- ¿Ah, disculpa? Se lo decía al gatito.- lo dijo con ternura, dejándolo libre para que acompañara a sus hermanitos.- Les estaba dando el almuerzo.

- ¿Los alimentas a ellos antes que a mí? –le entró un visible tic de pura indignación en la ceja.

- Por supuesto, su madre no ha vuelto así que debo cerciorarme de que coman bien.

- Claro, y yo aquí muriendo de inanición.- susurró para sí, recostándose del tope de la cocina, pero fue escuchado por la pelirrosa.

Se observaron por unos instantes sin emitir palabra. Sakura soltó una pequeña risita por lo tonto e infantil que llegaba a ser Sasuke en ciertos casos, mientras éste hacía el enorme esfuerzo por no buscar un lanzallamas y acabar con la plaga gatuna. El pelinegro suspiró. Detestaba que su novia lo ignorara por esos monstruos infestados de suciedad y pulgas.

Sakura vio de reojo a su novio: le encantaba hacerlo molestar por tonterías. Hacía un cuarto de hora que había traído la comida a los gatos, y catorce de esos quince minutos los había empleado en jugar imbécilmente con los mininos solo para disfrutar las caras de asesino en serie que su pelinegro ponía.

Siendo suficiente por el día, la pelirrosa decidió dejar de desafiar la paciencia de Sasuke. Dejó a la pequeña Ankoku en su lugar y se acercó al mesón de la cocina para lavarse las manos y sacar algunos de los implementos necesarios para preparar el almuerzo. Contempló como Sasuke la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada llena de recelo: aún estaba enojado. Dejó a un lado los utensilios de cocina y se acercó a él.

- Vamos Sasuke, no te pongas así.- pidió con ojitos de cachorro, al tiempo que descruzaba los brazos del pelinegro y ponía los suyos propios alrededor del cuello de él.

- Suéltame, ew, estuviste tocando a las pestes.- dijo Sasuke con desagrado fingido, colocando una mueca de asco mal disimulada con una sonrisa socarrona, y por todo el conjunto terminó pareciendo más bien que le dolía mucho el trasero o algo por el estilo.

Sakura dejó el comentario de lado y le sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la parte baja del cuello con la yema de los dedos. Las facciones de Sasuke se relajaron por los suaves roces, no podía molestarse con esa hermosa joven que le proporcionaba tal calidez en el pecho, la cual era muy confusa para alguien tan seco como él. Pero el principal motivo, era que Sakura lograba soportarle todas sus malcriadeces. A pesar de lo pesado que él podía ser debido a sus facetas de malhumorado y celoso, que se le escapaban por cualquier tontería, ella lo toleraba sin ningún esfuerzo y le respondía con una cándida sonrisa. No había mujer más preciosa que ella y…

- Sasuke…- le susurró de pronto al oído, dejando caer su tibio aliento de lleno por toda la zona.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando la muchacha lo abrazó y enterró el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Se mantuvo estático, percibiendo la pausada respiración golpearle constantemente el área de la clavícula. Correspondió el abrazo, pero se arrepintió cuando sin previo aviso, la chica depositó un casto beso en el sitio donde descansaba su barbilla, y éste vino seguido de muchos otros que hicieron un lento y tortuoso recorrido por su cuello. Las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas fueron llegando una tras otra, hasta que finalizaron en una más acentuada al acabar en el lóbulo de su oreja. Escuchó una leve risita, y supo la causa al sentir la mano de Sakura descendiendo por su brazo. Se vio descubierto al tener todos los vellos erizados y a una pelirrosa sonriéndole entre divertida e insinuante.

Eso era peligroso, muy peligroso.

Sasuke no era un chico que poseía una gran resistencia a las miraditas y sonrisitas de Sakura, y mucho menos en ciertos temas que eran bastante interesantes, a su parecer. Vio que hacía ademán de soltarlo, por lo que no tardó en aprisionar su cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba. Todo acerca de ella le gustaba: el olor y la suavidad de su cabello, lo terso de su piel, lo dulce de sus labios y la increíble belleza de sus ojos, que lo cautivaban más y más con el paso de los días. Aunque él fuera el más perfecto de los idiotas, siempre estaba ella con esa mirada que le hacía entender que lo comprendía y lo perdonaba. No captaba cómo había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con ella.

Sus manos recorrían la cintura de la chica. Ella se paró de puntillas con la intención de besarlo, pero aún así, él tuvo que agachar la cabeza considerablemente para quedar a la altura de esos labios que tanto le gustaban, y rozarlos suavemente con los suyos. Por fin pudo darle ese beso que ambos tanto esperaban. Un beso honesto, suave, sin lujuria; en el cual, Sasuke expresaba todo el amor que no decía abiertamente con palabras, y ella sabía que así era.

Sakura volvió sus labios al cuello del pelinegro, arrancándole uno que otro tosco suspiro, en lo que Sasuke seguía apegándola a él y comenzaba a bajar poco a poco sus manos. Extrañaba estar así con su novia, últimamente su trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo de sobra y temía que esto la hiciera sentir ignorada, pero su amor por él no disminuía.

Las caricias se acentuaron, y los siguientes besos ya no eran tan castos, sino que se volvían de a poco más apasionados. Eso ya les estaba llevando en otro sentido. Sasuke comenzaba a acariciar los costados de sus torneadas piernas, recorriendo su silueta hasta el borde de sus senos; ella paseaba sus manos por su forzudo pecho, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, colándolas por debajo de la camisa para un contacto más directo. El calor del ambiente comenzó a acrecentarse. Sintió una manito traviesa posada sin vergüenza en una de sus nalgas, por lo que sonrió en medio del beso, que ya estaba muy subido de tono, y paseó los dedos desde el cuello de Sasuke hasta el borde donde iniciaba el pantalón.

_¿Qué les parece si le pido cuatro?_

La pregunta golpeó su cabeza violentamente. Detuvo todos sus movimientos y quedó congelado. Retumbó mil veces en su mente la misma interrogante, y se dio cuenta del plan macabro que estaba maquinando su novia en aquél momento.

Eso era… Sí, lo más seguro es que eso fuera. Lo más vil, bajo y terrible que se pudiera imaginar: ¡Sakura estaba intentando sacarle hijos!

- Amor, ¿qué sucede? –le cuestionó la pelirrosa casi entre suspiros, dándole cortos besos para intentar retomar el juego en el que habían quedado.

De la nada, Sasuke fue soltándola y apartando con cuidado las manos de la muchacha antes de perder el control sobre sus acciones. Se arregló el cuello de la camisa con nerviosismo y se abrochó el botón del pantalón que Sakura recién había soltado. Todo bajo la atenta e inquisitiva mirada de ella. La ojijade trató de acercarse nuevamente, pero él se apartó sin mucho disimulo. Esto descolocó a la Haruno en demasía, y su antes tierna mirada ahora comenzaba a tornarse molesta.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Los gatos están presentes.- se excusó como si fuese el mejor pretexto del mundo.

Sakura vio a los tres chiquitines por encima de su hombro; estaban cómodamente dormiditos unos encima de otros luego de la deliciosa leche hurtada de la nevera de Sasuke. Volteó al frente de nuevo, encontrándose con un espacio vacío donde no había nadie. Estaba por ir con rodillo en mano a buscarlo para montar la queja, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

No era cierto, no era cierto, no era cierto… se lo repetía mentalmente a cada instante.

- No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto…- bueno, decirlo en voz alta también le ayudaba a pasar el trauma. Pero sí, la cruda realidad, Sakura había intentado violarlo. Bueno, no era cierto, pero estaba seguro de que tenía otras intenciones, y ahora él tendría que pagar por su cobarde huída.

Fue impresionante cómo se le _bajaron los ánimos _con sólo recordar el insignificantemente macabro número cuatro. Era definitivo, la vasectomía sería la única salida a todos sus problemas; y hablando de problemas, le extrañaba no tener un rodillo en la cabeza para ese instante.

Salió del baño, donde se había encerrado a pasar la crisis, y descendió las escaleras protegido solamente por el cepillo del inodoro. Se vería obligado a dejarla inconsciente si intentaba llevar a cabo su siniestro plan otra vez. Se adentró en la cocina en posición de ataque, pero bajó la guardia al notar que no había más que… gatos. Sobre la mesa, un papelito llamó su atención. Era una nota de Sakura.

- Me llamaron del hospital por una emergencia. Al parecer tomará tiempo. Volveré tarde. Post-data: tenemos un asunto que resolver.- leyó para sí, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Se dispuso a subir a su habitación, y se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido parecido al de llaves. Giró sobre sí mismo creyendo que Sakura había vuelto, pero se encontró con que el minino amarillo estaba guindado del portallaves, el cual estaba a punto de caerse con todo y gato.

- Felino estúpido, ¿cómo demonios llegó hasta ahí?... Bien, ese no es mi problema. Cuando caiga podré usarlo de tapete.- apenas se dio la vuelta, una imagen de Sakura llorando como una Magdalena sobre un pequeño y peludo cadáver se instaló en su mente.- Yo no pedí mascotas, ese no es mi problema.- se repitió, queriendo convencerse.

Sasuke vio a la bolita de maldad y destrucción a punto de caer, sosteniéndose sólo con las garritas y luchando por aferrarse lo más posible. Rodó los ojos con fastidio. Su novia jamás lo perdonaría si el gato moría, así que arrastrando los pies se acercó de a poco al portallaves. Faltaban apenas tres míseros pasos para llegar cuando inesperadamente una de las patitas se soltó y la otra resbaló. Sasuke, imaginando ahora la tortilla inminente de gato en su piso, se lanzó al rescate como el héroe en el que no quería convertirse.

Habría atajado al gatito de no ser porque la pared atajó su cara primero al calcular mal el impulso del salto. Sintió unas patas caer en su cabeza para luego descender tranquilamente por su espalda. Bien, su buena acción del día estaba hecha, pero ahora consideraba seriamente llamar a un exterminador antes de que Sakura volviera.

Se levantó con un punzante dolor por toda su cabeza. Justo en ese instante decidió salir de casa antes de cometer un gaticidio múltiple y que la asociación protectora de animales –y Sakura- vinieran a desmembrarlo. Caminó hacia la puerta con pasos torpes, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. De pronto sintió un peso extra en su pie izquierdo. Agachó la mirada y se encontró con el gatito negro jugando a las traes con la agujeta de su zapato.

- Aléjate antes de que te aplaste.- ordenó, como si el minino siquiera pudiese entenderle. En vista de que no le obedecía, sacudió un poco la pierna y el animalito salió disparado deslizándose por el piso hasta chocar de colita contra su hermanito.- Ja.

Iba a huir de allí y dar una vuelta para calmarse, pero misteriosamente sus llaves no estaban ni en el portallaves ni en los alrededores. Las buscó con la mirada en una rápida inspección. Escuchó un tintineo metálico detrás de él y con una enorme vena palpitando en su frente, observó como la gatita blanca corría divertida con su llavero en el hocico.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿"Cuándo los gatos atacan"? – se aproximó a la criatura por detrás con sigilo.- Devuélveme eso, pequeño demonio.- se abalanzó sobre ella como todo un campeón, pero cayó de costado cuando la cosa esa se apartó del camino.- Maldi…

Se puso de pie vuelto una furia con un aura asesina rodeando su cuerpo. Observó a los hermanos felinos jugando entre ellos, burlándose en su cara con malicia. Los atrapó a los tres usando su suéter como red de pesca y les sonrió diabólicamente. Recuperó sus llaves y sin mucho esfuerzo maquinó la mejor excusa del siglo: "Sakura, los gatos huyeron de casa mientras yo estaba tomando una ducha. Mi más sentido pésame."

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué les haces a los niños? –exclamó asustada y molesta, viendo como su novio se preparaba para arrojarlos a la basura.

* * *

Chan, chan. ¿Corto? Sí, lo sé.

Esperamos que les haya gustado este pequeño avance en este desastre de fic xD.. y repetiré lo dicho anteriormente en el capítulo I: ¿Reviews? sí son necesarios, sin ánimo y creyendo que a nadie le gusta, no puedo continuarlo u.u...

Gracias por leer, bye! =)


End file.
